Powerful Grief
by VibeQuake
Summary: The memorial for all the superheroes and staff killed when Mighty Med was destroyed was the hardest thing Kaz, Skylar, and Oliver had ever had to witness. ... It was hard looking at all the wreaths with all the names on, knowing that they would never see any of these people again.


**Did anybody else think Lab Rats: Elite Force showed shockingly little grief on the Mighty Med team's part about the hospital being destroyed and lots of people they cared about getting murdered? Well, that's why I've written this. Some spoilers but I'm sure everyone reading this has already seen everything they need to see.**

…

The memorial for all the superheroes and staff killed when Mighty Med was destroyed was the hardest thing Kaz, Skylar, and Oliver had ever had to witness.

One of the surviving superheroes was reading out a list of names of those dead. In the church pews, other superheroes sat, and even some supervillains who had been a deceased superhero's nemesis. Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar were standing at the very back of the church, against the wall. Skylar was resting her head on Kaz's shoulder and Oliver had the side of his head pressed against Kaz's chest. Kaz himself had one arm around each of his two friends. All three of them were crying, though Kaz was trying to hide it as best he could.

"And now the names of those missing, presumed dead," said the superhero solemnly. He got out a new list and began reading this.

Skylar let out a muted sob, but none of the names affected any of the three too badly until: "Horace Diaz. Alan Diaz."

Kaz let go of his friends and bolted out of the church. Skylar and Oliver watched him go sadly and then they clutched each other for comfort, tears running down their faces.

Kaz rushed past Bree and Chase, who were both standing outside the church, there for moral support but not wanting to intrude on the private ceremony. They automatically moved out of his way and watched him disappear into the graveyard. Bree bit her lip, trying not to cry. Chase wordlessly followed him.

Chase found Kaz huddled behind a random gravestone, tears pouring down his face. He had his hand pressed over his mouth to mute his sobs but when he saw Chase, he quickly tried to compose himself.

"You okay?" Chase asked sympathetically. "I know it must be hard to have to go through that."

"I-I just don't want Oliver and Skylar to see me like this," Kaz choked out. "I've always been unemotional but…this hurts. It hurts so much." He began sobbing. "Alan was only eighteen. _Eighteen,_ Chase. He was supposed to live a long life, but that was taken away because of…because of…."

He dissolved into tears before he could finish. He buried his face in his hands to try and hide it. Chase felt tears come into his own eyes as he crouched down beside Kaz and took the boy into his arms, giving him a hug. Kaz sobbed into Chase's chest, clutching the material of his shirt as if his life depended on it. Chase gently rubbed Kaz's back.

"It's okay," he said quietly. "We'll make sure Roman and Riker answer for all the people they killed."

Back at the church, the ceremony had just finished. All the superheroes began filing out of the church. When they were almost all gone, Oliver and Skylar walked slowly up to the alter. Wreaths and bouquets of flowers had been placed, one for each person who had died, with one person's name on each. Skylar turned away, unable to stand the sight of the reminder of how many people had died. Oliver knelt on one knee beside one of the wreaths and closed his eyes, feeling the tears falling down his cheeks. Skylar knelt down beside him and put her arms around his chest, resting her head on his back as she cried. It was hard looking at all the wreaths with all the names on, knowing that they would never see any of these people again. Oliver tried to avert his eyes but it didn't help that they landed on the wreath marked "Horace Diaz".

Horace's name had been on the list of people who were missing, so Oliver knew that there was a chance he could be alive, but he also knew that that chance was very, very small. Nothing inside Mighty Med when it was destroyed could have escaped devastation. Nothing and no-one.

Oliver and Skylar heard a noise at the entrance. When they turned round, they saw Kaz standing in the doorway. His face was puffy and red from crying. Oliver and Skylar headed towards him and he came towards them. They met in the middle and wrapped each other in a large hug, each of them grasping each other as if they never wanted to let go. They all sank to their knees at the same time and sobbed into each other, each both seeking and wanting to give comfort.

Chase and Bree watched them, both of them crying now. They moved in and joined in the hug. They knew they had no idea what their teammates were going through but they also knew that Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar didn't need to go through it alone.

They were an Elite Force, and Elite Forces looked after their teammates.

…

 ***cries***


End file.
